


Along for the Ride

by nelliespector (ilmv)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Grace Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Spanking, To Be Continued, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, motel sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/nelliespector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean leave you at the motel to 'babysit' the angel you've been crushing on. But before you let things heat up too much, you want to talk to (and tease) his vessel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along for the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> [REQUEST from anonymous: Really smutty wing!kink for Castiel please? Possibly set in season 5 or 6?]
> 
> smutty [x]  
> wing!kink [x]  
> season 6 [x]
> 
> I altered the request a bit to include Jimmy, I hope that's OK. We'll just pretend he wasn't vaporized. I've been working on this off and on for a year. I'm sorry it took me so long! Anonymous requester, wherever you are, I hope you enjoy it. This is the first part, Cas x Reader. Don't expect much plot, it's mostly smut.

You sat on the edge of the bed in yet another dingy looking motel room with decor right out of the 1970's. Playing with the remote of an outdated television, you hoped to find something to take your mind off the bloody horror of your latest hunt. After clearing out a nest of vamps, adrenaline was still evident in your veins; you shrugged off your blood-spattered jacket and tried to get comfortable. Sharing the room with you were your longtime hunting partners, the Winchester brothers, and that peculiar friend of theirs you had met weeks prior.

"You sure you're ok with babysitting an angel, Y/N?" Dean questioned.

The angel Castiel stood from his spot next to you on the edge of the bed and narrowed his eyes at Dean. "I am not an infant, Dean. I do not require a babysitter," he informed Dean sternly. Sam chuckled. The angel had a habit of taking everything literally.

"Of course not," Dean said.

"Look, Cas, Y/N," said Sam, "we're only gonna be gone for a few hours, tops. We're running low on rocksalt and.." Dean finished Sam's sentence: "other stuff."

You knew by now that 'other stuff' meant Dean wanted to go out, get hammered at some lousy dive bar and hook up with anyone who looked cute, with Sam as his wingman. Thankfully the brothers spared you from being dragged along for those adventures of theirs. Although you couldn't help but agree with their plans-- there was nothing better after a difficult hunt than a drink and a good fuck to take the edge off.

"I'm sure we'll be fine, guys," you assured them. If you could handle taking on demons, ghosts, and a nest of vampires you could keep an eye on your angel friend. He was no trouble to you, in fact you rather enjoyed his company and his quiet, curious demeanor.

"Alright. Be good you two- don't do anything I wouldn't do," Dean said with a wink.

"Which is what exactly?" you asked sarcastically.

Sam smiled knowingly. As Sam and Dean headed out, Castiel settled back down onto the edge of the bed next to you, reaching over to take the remote from your hand. You were startled by the sudden jolt of warmth that hit you as his hand grazed yours. It was almost like getting shocked by static electricity, except pleasureable rather than painful. An angel thing; you couldn't help wondering (for the millionth time) if he burned hot with electricity like that all over. He hardly ever touched you except to heal you, but when he did it felt amazing. The light, the aura that pulsed through him, it was him, and it was so addictive. You couldn't help but be drawn to him. Every touch was a blessing, a direct link to the divine. When he healed you it reminded you just how strong he was, how much he was capable of. As a hunter there weren't many things in the world you were intimidated by or in awe of, but Castiel was one of them. He was a nuclear firestorm in the form of a man.

"I, uh, should get cleaned up a bit," you hesitated, your statement drawing Cas' eyes away from the TV and to your blood stained t-shirt and jeans. You started to stand up from the bed and head to the bathroom, but he stopped you.

"No. Wait," he insisted, grabbing your wrist and drawing the fingers of his other hand up to your forehead. He traced an unfamiliar pattern on your flesh, different from the other times he had healed you. For a moment you were paralysed as a warm blue energy coursed through and around your body. You felt flushed, on fire, gasping quietly as the strange sensation hit your core. Every nerve in your body pulsed with need. Did you just moan out loud?

"What the hell was that?!" you demanded as you came back to your senses.

Castiel ignored your question and once again returned his attention to the TV. "My grace is not of hell," he said in his usual gravelly, stoic tone. His angelic mojo had wiped your blood soaked skin and clothes completely clean and healed the fresh bruises you had acquired on the hunt.

"Thanks for that, but I still want to take a shower," you said, but the angel was still focused on searching the TV. You could have sworn you saw a smirk on his face.

As the hot water ran down the length of your body your muscles relaxed. You closed your eyes and started to imagine your hands were Castiel's hands instead, massaging the cheap, strawberry scented motel bodywash all over your breasts and abdomen, swirling his fingertips around your nipples. Your fantasy was so vivid; you could almost feel him pressed up against you under the water, breathing unknown phrases in Enochian that had you aching and desperate; you reached behind to grip his thick, muscular thighs, his hard dick sandwiched between your slippery ass cheeks, his hands slowly sliding down your slick frame, long graceful fingers parting your pussy lips. "Oh fuck, Cas.." you moaned. Did you say that out loud, too? It felt so real. You opened your eyes to find yourself standing alone in the shower. Ugh, damn- your sexual frustration was in an unusually high state of overdrive. What the hell was going on?

After the well deserved shower you changed into your pajamas, just some little boxer shorts and a flimsy tank top. Stepping out of the bathroom the air conditioner blasted a stream of ice cold air throughout the room, a slight shock to your system that covered your damp skin in goosebumps and hardened your nipples beneath the thin fabric of your top. The Winchesters and you were so used to being in close quarters and various states of undress in front of each other that you didn't really think to pack anything more modest in your duffle bag. They were almost like brothers to you. Almost. Of course you'd caught them stealing glances at your body and you even reciprocated the attention from time to time; nothing much ever came of it even those times you really wanted it to. There was a thing with Dean once, a little awkward making out & touching but you're not sure what it even was to him. It was intense enough to make things strange between you for a little while. After that it was just an understood, unwritten rule that you and the Winchesters should keep things strictly professional. Love or lust just wasn't in the cards. You were certain even less would happen with the angel. 'Too bad,' you thought. Your sex life had been nonexistent for quite some time. Sam and Dean weren't the only ones who could use some action tonight.

You rejoined Cas on the bed and he was intently watching the screen. Being so near him again, you couldn't help blushing after the intense fantasy you just had in the shower. You hoped he couldn't pick up on what you were feeling at the moment. You turned your eyes to the television, seeing what had so fascinated him.

"Oh wow," you blurted out, eyes going wide, jarring further out of your comfort when you realized he was watching Casa Erotica. It wouldn't be first time you'd been in one of these run down old motels watching porn late at night, but doing so with an angel of the Lord? It must be some kind of sin- not that that had ever stopped you from doing whatever you wanted. "Sam and Dean are gonna be mad you added pay per view porn to the motel bill," you teased, trying to disguise the nervousness you suddenly felt.

"I didn't. It's all just waves," Castiel explained, still watching with rapt attention. Ah, that's great; another use for his angel mojo- unscrambling porn. "This seems to be an unusual way of mating," he said, remaining ever calm, tilting his head in that curious way of his when he was trying to understand something. Flickering on the screen in front of you was a cheesy porn featuring an actor dressed as a pizza man spanking a girl, causing her to scream and moan. Cas seemed oblivious to the indecency of watching porn in front of a female acquaintance. "Is this something you normally do with pizza delivery men?" he asked, quirking his eyebrow up. You stiffled a laugh. To be honest, after the initial shock wore off you weren't even really bothered that he was watching a silly porno and wanted to talk about it with you. In fact, it was kind of perfect.

You settled back down in your comfy position on the bed, sliding closer to Cas this time so that your leg touched his. He noticed this but made no attempt to scoot away. "It's not even real," you said. "They're just acting. Real sex is... different. It can be awkward. Or it can be really hot." You glanced over at him, biting your lip. You definitely found Cas sexy and you would be lying if you said you hadn't thought of him in that way before tonight. Oh, did you ever. Sam and Dean were attractive enough, but having Castiel around had increased your sense of sexual frustration tenfold. There was none of that brotherly love type of energy from him, just an alluring otherworldliness. Of course it was a pointless crush, he didn't seem particularly interested and normally kept his distance. He must have read your thoughts just then because he swallowed awkwardly and his posture suddenly stiffened. "Why are you so fascinated by sex, anyway, Cas? You don't want to..." Your question was unfinished, but he read your intention.

"I do wish to learn about humanity in that way, and my vessel is interested as well," he answered, his eyes leaving the screen, meeting yours. "Sometimes the human emotions are... physically overwhelming. It's strange. I'm normally good at controlling the vessel, but whenever I'm..." he didn't finish his sentence. You had about a million questions about angelic matters, and while that particular query wasn't at the very top of your list it was definitely there in the top ten. You knew the Biblical lore about angel/human relations but thought it was just more mistaken mythology.

"Your vessel, Jimmy, is beautiful," you said. "He suits you perfectly." His vessel. Your thoughts turned to Jimmy Novak, the man who had surrendered his body and entire existence to Castiel. "Where is Jimmy now, anyway?" you asked, leaning back on the bed on your elbows. You had wondered what happened to the other man's consciousness when the angel was piloting his body around. Was he somewhere in his own head? Was he tucked away in some sort of interdimensional prison? Was he seeing you, seeing everything?

"He's here with me. And yes, he does see you," Castiel mumbled, looking down at the burgeoning bulge in his pants. "The vessel, Jimmy, sees whatever I see. That was his wish," Cas explained, gazing over at you. His eyes lingered over your legs, your chest, your lips as you licked them. "These physical sensations are strange to me."

You smiled, covering his always-warm hand with your own now slightly clammy one. "Cas..." you whispered as the words caught nervously in your throat. "You're just a little turned on. It's ok, it's nothing to be ashamed of." Your breath hitched at the contact, his skin buzzing with the same celestial energy you felt before that had you aching down below. Cas, however, remained defiant.

"I am not ashamed," he said. "This is not the first time this has happened." You draw your head closer to him, moving your hand to his thigh.

"Uh huh. I get a little turned on when I watch porn, too. It's a normal human thing," you whispered.

He stared at you in confusion. "I'm not human. And it's not Casa Erotica making me feel this way, Y/N. It's you." You felt your jaw drop at this revelation. "It's always been you. Your thoughts have been very distracting for a while now. I've tried to give you privacy, feigning indifference, tuning you out as best I can but you're so... loud. I've decided I wish to experience things with you, human things," he said. That was all the encouragement you needed. You leaned in to tentatively kiss the edge of his dry lips. Cas backed away at first, shocked at your sudden boldness.

"You're right," you said, planting soft kisses along his stubbled jaw. "I've wanted this for so long. Wanted to be alone with you like this." He pulled you toward him and returned your kiss, softly at first, then harder, more desperate. His hand found your neck, controlling and dominating, the other rested on your chest just above your breast. You licked his lips and soon your tongues are lapping at one another. You ran your fingers through his hair and Cas moaned softly, the sensations overwhelming him. He broke the kiss to pull your hand to his heart, resting his forehead against yours, mirroring you with his own hand on your chest.

Your heart was racing, and so was his. "Do you feel it? It's not just me," he said, almost panting. "Jimmy. He's conflicted but he wants this too. I can feel it. He wants to touch you, to... mate with you almost as much as I do."

Cas leaned in to kiss you again but you suddenly thought about the implications of what was happening. The body of what was essentially a possessed person was about to fuck you. You had to know whether or not Jimmy really wanted this and you had to hear it from his own voice. "Wait. Cas, can I talk to Jimmy? Is that even possible?" you asked, withdrawing from Cas' embrace. "I need to know he's ok with this."

A sly smile crept upon Castiel's lips. How could an angel look so positively devilish? "OK with what? Tell me what you want. Show me," he demanded, touching the side of your head with 2 fingers. You smirked back at him. You replied by mentally shouting your inappropriate thoughts at him louder than ever, a silent prayer of a fevered series of images of the two of you of touching, straddling, teasing, kissing, sucking, roughly fucking each other. Then you imagined Cas in the place of the Pizzaman and you in the place of the Babysitter, acting out the spanking scene from the pay-per-view porn he had been watching so intently. Castiel's eyes widened. "Oh. Y/N, that's very inappropriate," he said. "You wish to be punished. But why? Have you done something wrong?"

You climbed onto his lap to straddle him, his erection still trapped under what feels like a million layers of cloth but still hitting you right where you wanted it most. "Not yet," you said.

Castiel closed his eyes. A moment passed and he gasped, looking around the room wildly. "Wha--what's going on?!" a slightly higher pitched, more human voice asked. Cas had relinquished control of the vessel back to the human it belonged to. It was Jimmy.

"How do you feel? Do you know who I am?" you asked, brushing your hand gently alongside his cheek, turning his face to look at you. For a moment he tried to steady his breathing and didn't answer. You could feel how different he was from the angel you had come to know. His energy was different. The warm glow of grace was gone, hidden away somewhere this human body couldn't access it. The steely eyed reservedness was gone from his face, too, but his cock was still hard.

"You're Y/N. A friend of those brothers, Sam and Dean. A hunter. A friend of Castiel," he said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"A friend...yes. I am a friend," you smiled. "Are you afraid of me? You don't need to be," you said, leaning forward, pressing yourself even closer to him.

"I've seen what you're capable of, all those.. those things you've killed.." he said, with a trembling in his voice.

"Things. Monsters. I would never hurt you, Jimmy," you whispered in his ear. "In fact, just the opposite," you say, rolling your hips against him lightly.

"Y/N. Stop.. please," a soft moan escaped his lips as his body betrayed his words, arching into you. "We can't do this," he sighed, refusing to look you in the eye now.

You paused for a brief moment, grasping his hair gently, forcing him to meet your gaze. You found his eyes full of conflicted lust. "Why not? Because it's wrong?" you asked with a smirk, sucking kisses down his exposed neck. "You deserve to be a little bad," you taunted as you ground down on him. „I think we both do.”

"Fuck," he breathed out with a moan, from what you knew about Jimmy, it was such a filthy word for him.

"Mmm.. he's clearly been neglecting you, Jimmy," you said. "Plus," you smirked, licking your lips, "you gave your consent, honey. That means anything he wants to do. That includes doing me."

Jimmy grabbed your hips suddenly to stop you. "But this..this isn't what I signed up for, is it? I thought I would be serving the Lord," he said, sighing. "I didn't know an angel would want to-"

You interrupted him - "want to what? Fuck a human? Crack open the Bible in the nightstand and brush up on your angel lore. Genesis 6:1-4 ring any bells?"

Jimmy sighed. "Yes. I know... of course I knew it was a possibility but this isn't how I expected it to be," he said. "I thought there would be a wedding or some kind of ceremony before we---" he complained.

You leaned close to him, kissing his lips sweetly. He whimpered almost under his breath but didn't move. "You wanna marry me, Jimmy? We don't have time for that," you said, licking his lips softly, teasingly. You nibbled on his bottom lip and he kissed back then, shyly.

"I just don't know how I feel anymore. About any of this. Is this what I prayed for?" he asked. "Part of me wants to just say 'to hell with it all,' you know? To hell with God, to hell with angels."

You gently cup his face and kiss him sweetly. "To hell with morality?" you ask, smiling.

He was still nervous, shaking, but his desire was evident. You could feel it in every solid inch of him and the way he looked at you. His body was a frazzled mess of electrified nerves screaming out to be touched and satisfied. "We'll figure all this out, I promise. But I need to ask your permission. I'm asking because despite what you may think of me, I'm a good girl. I fight evil. I'm not evil. I might tease you a bit, but I don't rape people," you explained to him. "I'm not going to do something to your body you're not interested in doing. So tell me, Jimmy, are you interested?" you asked, pulling off your tanktop. Slowly his gaze dipped down hungrily, a hint of tongue wetting his lips. You loosened the blue tie around his neck and tossed it to the side of the bed. "You wanna let Castiel fuck me til I can barely move?" you asked, unbuttoning his white dress shirt, exposing and trailing your fingers down his smooth, toned chest. "You've seen what he's capable of out there, haven't you ever wondered what he's capable of in the bedroom? I know I have," you say. You pushed his jacket and trench coat off his shoulders and he shrugged himself out of them. You rolled your hips against him harder now and he let out a soft, desperate moan.

Jimmy put his trembling hands on your hips again; not to stop you this time, but to feel you; still with a little uncertainty. You smiled, reaching down to unfasten his belt. He swallowed hard. His breathing is already ragged. You undid the buttons on his pants and lowered the zipper, slipping your hand inside, lightly touching the now rock hard cock straining against his boxer shorts. You were truly a hunter and your prey looked so good right now; his rough pale lips parted, his chest rising and falling with the little panting breaths punctuated with quiet moans, his blue eyes hooded and so full of lust, his body aching for you; you almost forgot about Castiel. You popped the buttons open on the slit of his boxer shorts, freeing his cock through the fabric. The tip was already sticky. You palmed at his balls, feeling how heavy they were and gave his cock a few light tugs; Jimmy closed his eyes, unable to stop the deep moan from escaping his mouth. "Huh baby? You like that?" you asked. Fuck, he was close already and you had barely touched him. You hoped Cas could keep his vessel under control. You took his hand from your hip and guided it inside the waistband of your shorts and his fingers found their way to your wet center, just barely grazing your clit. You lost your composure for a moment, and moaned his name. "Oh Fuck, Jimmy... I want you both. Are you gonna let Castiel, angel of the Lord, fuck me hard into this mattress?" you said, pulling his hair, forcing his eyes on you. He nodded yes. "When Cas has had his fun, it will be your turn. Just you and me. You're so submissive aren't you, Jimmy? I love that. I'm gonna love having my way with you."

It was too much for him finally and he cried out. "Fuck... yes, please, please Y/N. Ugh. I.. I need you so bad. We both need you..."

That was all Cas needed to hear. The gentle, trembling submissiveness of Jimmy was gone in an instant, replaced with Castiel pushing you off his lap and onto your back. "Are you sure you're not a demon? Teasing that poor man... you were tormenting him. You are a whore," his familiar gravelly voice snarled as he hovered over you, holding you down.

"Why? Because I like Jimmy, too? I can't help wanting you both. Don't be jealous, you are sort of attached to his body," you said, smirking up at him.

"Is this vessel all you're interested in? This body?" he demanded. Desperate for some friction and not at all used to being dominated like this, you attempted to wrap your legs around his waist. "Oh no you don't," Cas said, using his grace to pin your arms and legs down to the mattress, immobilizing you, an action which did nothing to reduce your lust. "Not until you answer my question." His warm fingers trailed slowly down your paralysed body to your shorts, pulling them off your legs completely and tossing them aside.

"It's not just the vessel," you explained. "I mean Jimmy is very cute, he's hot even. But it's you I'm interested in. Although... I'm not used to being dominated by a man like this," you complained. He released his grace's grip on you slightly and you breathed a sigh of relief.

"I am not a man," he replied. "I am an angel of the Lord."

You spread your legs further apart and smiled. "Well, then. I'll make an exception."

Castiel stood up to slip out of the remainder of his clothing and you tried to keep your cool and restrain your gaze, but he- or rather Jimmy- ? - you weren't sure- was so tempting. Even in the poorly lit room you could make out his smooth chest, the sharp protruding hip bones. His muscular thighs were exactly as you imagined them in your fevered fantasy in the shower. His cock was slightly curved, the tip shiny with precum. Castiel made no effort to restrain his gaze, devouring every inch of you with his eyes. You realized he'd probably never been with a naked woman before in however many billions of years he has existed. His eyes drifted to your aching slit. "You are very aroused," he said in that matter-of-fact way of his, running his thumb through your cunt. "I've observed humans mating before. Is this action correct?" he asked. You nodded your approval strongly.

"Fuck, that feels so good," you sighed as he just barely grazes your clit. His touch felt better than anyone you'd ever been with, and it's almost enough to get you off right then and there but you needed more.

"You're so very human," he observed, watching you writhe under his touch. "The most human of all the humans I've known. So raw, so beautiful." He dipped down to kiss your breasts, tonguing your nipple and sucking it into his mouth, teasing it gently with his teeth. Cas paused to look up at you. "Did you mean what you said to Jimmy?" Cas said, quirking his eyebrow. "Do you want me to...fuck you into the mattress and... spill my seed inside you? I think I'd like that very much." He returned his attention to your breasts, sucking on them both, and kept rubbing your pussy everywhere but your clit, driving you crazy.

"Oh fuck, Cas!" you moaned. You were too sensitive. This wasn't like you. "What-- did you do something to me?!" you demanded. Castiel smiled knowingly against your skin, releasing your nipple from his lips.

"Ah, that. I put a mark on you," he said, still slowly fingering you, mesmerized by the slick wet sounds he was creating with his nimble fingers. "It is on your soul, something only angels and demons can see. It means you're mine. They can't touch you, lest they be subject to my wrath. It's for your protection. It may have certain side effects." You should have been furious at him for doing this without telling you first, but you couldn't even bring yourself to feel it. His grip on you was so absolute that what he said only made you want him more.

"Cas..." you whimpered. Suddenly you felt dozens of hands caressing all over your body; there were tongues licking you up and down, lips kissing you in places you never knew you wanted to be kissed-- but did; something was entering you, probing you experimentally. His grace could do all that? Of course it could. It felt so right and so wrong, but it was overwhelming to your senses. You were seeing stars like you were about to faint or spontaneously combust or explode into an atomic orgasm that could blast you into a million pieces. You dug your heels into the mattress as if it would help you any. You were going to cum already and you didn't want to.

"Are you always this wet or is this just for me?" Cas asked calmly as you writhed on the bed.

You screamed out in pleasure. "Hnnnnfg! Cas! It's too much. Ugh please!!" Your nerves tensed and your entire body tightened, you hovered miserably in that place between pure desperation and cumming so hard you couldn't think straight.

"My father really did make you perfect," he said calmly, with not even a hint of the frenzied desperation you were feeling. Then in an instant, the grace hands and tongues and lips and whatever that was inside of you.. were gone, but your need was multiplied by thousands. You couldn't believe how he was teasing you with this showing off. He brought his fingers wet with your juices up to his lips and sucked. "Mmm. So raw, so human. You are perfectly formed," he sighed. Castiel raised you up off the bed and into his arms with a thought. You caught your breath finally, wrapping your arms around his neck. The two of you kissed deeply, you tasted yourself on his tongue. He smelled like sweat and sex and warm honey and you just wanted to melt into him.

"I wish I could say the same for you," you panted, "but I have no idea what you really look like."

Castiel smiled. "Cover your eyes and I'll show you something of my true self," he said.

You shielded your eyes nervously, pressing your face to his chest and blocking the light with your arms. A white hot light like a bolt of lighting and a rumbling, buzzing sound filled the room. The pressure hurt your ears and made them pop. "You can open your eyes now," Castiel said as the light faded away and returned to the low lighting of the motel room. You withdrew from his embrace, knelt in front of him, and opened your eyes hesitantly, not sure of what to expect. He looked exactly the same, except for the expansive black wings jutting out of his back.

"Holy fuck!" you blurted out. They were a magnificent sight, inky with highlights of blue, purple and green like oil spilled on blacktop. The feathers looked greasy and jagged, smooth shards of pitch that glistened when the light hit them in the right places. Castiel flexed his shoulder blades and his wings rose to full height, so large the little motel room could barely contain them. There was something unreal about his wings, like an apparition from the edge of a lucid dream. You were afraid to close your eyes again, afraid they might disappear. You couldn't help but stare at the breathtaking sight. You had naively expected an angel's wings to be white, fluffy, pretty things. You didn't forsee the pitch black, rugged, formidable appendages before you. Cas bent forward, wrapping his wings around you so they were close enough to touch. You reached out tentatively and he nodded as if to answer your request. You lightly ran your hands through his feathers. Despite their razor sharp appearance the jet black plumes were like liquid silk through your fingers, they were coated in some kind of oil. Cas closed his eyes and sighed.

"No one has ever touched me like that," he said.

"Does it feel good?" you asked. You continued playing with the feathers, caressing them gently, running your fingers through them.

"Yes, it feels very pleasurable," he moaned. "Please don't stop." You rubbed his wings, finding spots here and there that make his moans grow louder, and you loved it because was the hottest sound you'd ever heard. Growing bolder, you straddled his lap once more, reached around to his back and started lightly rubbing the spot where the black bones of his wings met the tawny human flesh of his back. You found his oil glands there, oozing slick. "Ahhhh, oh fuck," he cried out, squeezing his eyes shut as his cock jerked even further upward.

"That a sensitive spot?" you teased, pausing your massage of his glands.

"I said: Don't. Stop," he growled in response. You obeyed, and Cas took his cock in his hand and started teasing your dripping pussy lips with the head. "Ahh..you're so hot," he groaned. Every part of him hummed with that same celestial energy, not least of all his cock. He was just teasing you with the tip yet it felt excruciatingly intense. "Good girl," he said, regaining his composure. "Such a good little human." It took every ounce of your willpower to not give into his teasing, to hold on and not cum from these lightest of touches. "You know, Y/N, I know every place you like to be touched," Cas teased, tickling the inside of your thigh with his palm, using his grace to lick your neck and softly knead your breasts. "I know every fantasy you've ever had about me, and even a few you've had about Dean Winchester," he said, frowning slightly at the mention of Dean. "You're very... creative." He bent forward to kiss your stomach, so softly, kissing up your body, his hot honey breath ghosting your ribs. His mouth found your breasts and he took turns sucking on each of them. Then he was biting and sucking, leaving little marks on your collarbones and neck.

"Cas, are you sure you want to do that? Sam and Dean will see, they'll know we were together," you said.

He sucked harder at the sudden mention of Sam and Dean, leaving a dark mark into your neck. You moaned through gritted teeth, and Castiel smirked. "That's the idea," he said. He knew just what he was doing to you and was loving every minute of your torment. "From now on," he said, suddenly looking up and locking eyes with you, "you're not going to have any more impure thoughts about Sam or Dean Winchester. Do you understand?" His jealous side made you anxious, but you were certain you weren't interested in Sam or Dean. Not at all, especially after tonight. Castiel was all you would ever want and you wouldn't want it any other way. How much of this was your desire and how much of this was some sort of angelic mind control from the mark, you weren't sure. You weren't sure it even mattered to you anymore, which frightened you a bit.

Once more he used his grace to immobilize your body, making sure you understood the seriousness of what he was demanding of you. Your heart was racing. The terrifying warrior you had long fantasized about was suddenly there, naked, controlling you, dominating you and he was so close to being deep inside you. "You're mine now, every beautiful inch of you," Cas declared, staring down at you fiercely while stroking the side of your face lovingly. You never expected this side of him to show up in the bedroom, but you were glad it did. The warmth of his grace hummed extra hard and hot when he was angered or passionate, and you could feel it licking out steady swipes all over your body.

"I'm yours, Cas," you said in between breathy moans. He released his grip over you and you returned to trailing your greasy fingers through the inky black mass of his jagged wings.

"Keep your thoughts on me, and use my proper name," he demanded, "and I'll reward you."

You weren't used to feeling so helpless in bed but you could get used to playing along with this game. "Yes, Castiel I'm yours, only yours," you said, still teasing his sensitive wings. He must have been pleased by this because instead of just teasing your entrance, he pushed into you a little more and slowly started rubbing your clit. It wasn't enough but it was bringing you closer. "Please stop teasing me. Castiel, fuck me the human way, please," you begged, pulling on his greasy jet black feathers and making him gasp. He liked it when you pulled on his feathers roughly. "Fuck me with Jimmy's dick. I wanna feel it. Stretch me out with his hard cock." He grabbed your hips and shoved you harshly down on his cock, filling you completely. A deep, ragged moan escaped from his lips, reacting viciously at the tight warmth of being inside you. "Castiel!" you shrieked.

"This vessel is mine! This.. cock, as you say, belongs to me," he growled, a wild look glowing in his eyes. You were terrified but so turned on. Gaining your composure, you raised your hips up and slid back down, riding his cock. His mouth fell open and his eyes closed in pure bliss, unable to contain his whimpering moans. You grabbed his feathers in greedy handfuls, pulling on them. This just made him thrust into you, harder and harder with a fierce determination, making you scream his name.

"Oh fuck! Cas-- Castiel! It's too much!!" Still holding onto his wings, you worked your hips to meet his frantic rhythm and then started controlling it, easing him down to slower pace. "Take it nice and slow, Cas," you advised between ragged breaths. It will last longer if we go slow, you prayed to him. He apparently got your message because he slowed his pace, moaning loudly.

"Ohhhh, Y/N... your prayers feel so good when I'm inside you," he responded. "Do that again. Pray to me."

Castiel, lay down and let me ride you, please, you prayed, your eyes never leaving his. He threw his head back and shuddered with pleasure, moaning your name as his wings trembled around you. Cas complied with your request, laying down on his back in the middle of the bed, pulling you with him. There was nowhere near enough room for his wings on the bed, he folded them around you to avoid knocking anything over. You braced yourself with your hands on his chest at first, you felt the heart of his vessel pounding under your touch. Your muscles were already wavering a bit as you sat upright and leaned back, rolling your hips slowly. Cas gripped your ass with one hand and the other slid down your abdomen to tease your clit. He helped to hold you upright with his grace, his wings wrapped around you. He rubbed them against your naked body. You felt his greasy feathers on your ass, tickling you and coating your skin with their oil. You never expected an angel's wings to be such an erogenous zone but you were glad they were.

"I'm sorry... I'm getting wing oil all over you," he said, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "It happens when... when I'm aroused." You didn't mind at all. In fact, it was turning you on even more. You wanted to feel those slick feathers caress and oil up every inch of your body.

You responded to his apology by gripping his thighs to brace yourself, riding his sensitive cock even harder. "Ohh... Castiel. Don't apologize. I'm wet, too. It feels so good," you said. As if to demonstrate, you reached behind you, gathering up some of the gold, slippery oil that had dripped down your back to your ass. You brought your fingertips to your lips and licked the oil from them, finding it tasted of honey and a spice unlike anything on earth. It tasted the ethereal way he always smelled. You had assumed his unusual spicy scent was some sort of cologne his vessel wore. You taste so good, angel, you prayed, swallowing down the oil. It felt warm in your throat, humming with an energy that was uniquely him. Everything about Castiel was warm and buzzing, his grace felt as wet and slick as the oil, stimulating every nerve it touched. Now, show me what you want, you prayed at him.

You felt his fantasy enter your mind, watching yourself on your hands and knees, your oiled up ass in the air as he slapped it between thrusts of his cock in your pussy. You moaned and bit your lip at the sight, and it was approval enough for Cas. He didn't wait for your response, he lifted you off of his cock and stood up from the bed. You groaned at the loss of feeling him inside you, but positioned yourself on your hands and knees just as he had imagined, anticipating his next move. You felt the bed dip with his weight as he knelt behind you. You arched your back, giving him access to your slit. Instead of thrusting into you right away, you felt the tip of his wing slide up through your slit and up through your ass crack, the greasy feathers tickling and dripping warm oil onto your sensitive hole. His wings hummed extra hard with grace, and you moaned and trembled at the feeling, already weak in the knees. Cas sighed in pleasure from the contact, his feathers seemed to be extremely sensitive. He rubbed his wing against you harder, and your thrust back against the silky appendage as his feathers tickled your clit.

Sex seemed to be extra intense for angels, if Cas was any indication. You were brought out of your thoughts of wings and grace by a hard slap on your ass. His wings had covered your lower half in the sweet oil that dripped from them, lubing your already wet pussy up. This wasn't your usual kink, getting spanked, but for some reason with Cas it was perfect.

"You have been inappropriate with my vessel," he announced. "Consider this your punishment," and with that he slapped your ass cheek harder. You yelped in response to the sting, knowing his strikes would leave red marks and bruises on your flesh. You didn't care. You wanted Cas to enjoy his fantasy and try out what he had been so fascinated by in that Casa Erotica episode. He yanked your hair back with one hand, and fingered you with the other. You felt another hard slap on your ass, this time from the hands formed from his grace. „Do you enjoy being at my mercy?” he asked, lining his cock up with your entrance.

"Yes, Castiel," you answered in a moan, remembering to use his full name. You were close to coming.

"Good girl," he said, thrusting into you sharply and completely. You arched your back, meeting his thrusts with your own, as he swirled his oiled up fingers around your clit. He pounded into you, his grace still swatting at your ass, not leaving any marks but stinging just the same as if it did. Castiel wrapped his wings around your front. "Grab them," he grunted out in a commanding voice. His grace held you up and helped you keep your balance as you brought your hands up off the bed and grasped at his wings, stroking your fingers through his feathers and tugging on them. Cas moaned at that, his thrusts becoming harsher and more erratic. You felt his grace stop slapping your rear and slither around to your front, focusing all its energy on your oversensitive nub. "Come for me," Cas whispered.

That was all it took to push you over the edge you had been hovering. You cried out his name, still gripping his feathers for balance, as your orgasm radiated through your body. You moaned loudly as Castiel's grace sent aftershock after aftershock and wave after wave of pleasure through every oversensitive nerve. You clenched around him, his hips snapping sharply and he came with a groan. The room lit up with the thunder of his orgasm, he was still thrusting deep into you as he filled you up hot and sticky with his cum. There was so much, you could feel it dripping out of you as Cas reluctantly pulled himself out. You collapsed in an oily, cum-soaked heap on the bed, blissed out, exhausted and thoroughly fucked. You turned over to look at Cas, just in time to see his wings fade into shadows once again and disappear from view, like a dream that was ending. He was panting, not from mere exhaustion like you, but exhilaration. He lowered himself down and you welcomed him, wrapping your arms around him as you felt his weight on top of you. The fury filled warrior who had just fucked you into oblivion was gone, replaced with the gentle touch and grateful eyes of a curious no-longer-virgin angel. He kissed you lovingly. "That was wonderful," he said. "Thank you."

You smiled. "You don't have to thank me for that. I should be thanking you."

He rolled over onto his side and pulled you on top of him, wrapped in his arms. "Would you like to do it again?” he asked. You laughed.

"Again, already?!” you asked. "Let's save of our energy for tomorrow.”

"I have all the energy I need, and I can heal you as well. Tomorrow it will be Jimmy's turn,” Cas said. "If you're still interested in him.”

Jimmy. You hoped the human vessel had felt some of the pleasure Castiel obviously had felt with you, and enjoyed it. It was the least he deserved after all he had done in service to Cas. Of course you wanted to keep your promise to Jimmy and make love to Cas' vessel. "So you're not really jealous?” you asked playfully.

"No, not at all," Cas said. "Jimmy is part of me, and I am part of him. It makes sense that you would enjoy both of us. Sharing you with him comes naturally.” Cas laid his healing hand on the marks he had left on your ass and you felt his grace pulse through you, healing you of all of the bruises except the ones on your neck. He wanted you to have those as a reminder. You felt calm, relaxed and tried to hide a yawn but Cas caught it. "You're tired,” he said, kissing your forehead. "I'm sorry, I forgot the limits of human exhaustion. Sleep, I'll be here watching over you.” He snapped his fingers and his clothes reappeared on his body, and your pajamas did as well. You closed your eyes, nestled onto Cas' chest.

"Goodnight, angel," you said, drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, my mate," Castiel said.


End file.
